


take me to church

by jehancourf



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, This is the dirtiest thing I've ever written and it's STILL sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehancourf/pseuds/jehancourf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>only then i am human<br/>only then I am clean</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me to church

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here it is the reason why I haven't updated every other freckle ;0;

If there was anything to be said about Suoh Tamaki, it had to be that he could fall in love. 

He did, after all, fall in love with the room. He fell in love with the floors and the walls, bare entirely. He fell in love with the bed in the middle of the room, with it's sheer white canopy and jet-black sheets. (A fitting contrast.) He fell in love with the ropes that held him there, tied in the darkness with his legs spread and his arms behind his back. He fell in love with the smell of sweat and the sound of sweet silence. He fell in love with the wait, and of course, the one who kept him waiting.

For as much as Tamaki loves the anticipation, however, it becomes absolute torture. He knows that that is the point, but its still so difficult for his fragile wits. He is, after a long while, convinced it will kill him. Perhaps the best course of action at this point is to give up.

"Daddy..." Tamaki whines, just loud enough to be heard. In return comes a dark chuckle. 

"Now, now, Tamaki." Kyouya says, stepping into view. "You're using my weakness against me."

Tamaki bites his lip to keep from speaking out of turn. He looks up at Kyouya, who is hardly visible in the darkness of the bedroom, with wide eyes. Kyouya makes his way over to the bed, slowly, as though seeing Tamaki waiting there didn't bother him in the slightest.

"Oh, don't give me that look." Kyouya says, pityingly. He touches Tamaki's face, and Tamaki instantly moves into his touch, nuzzling him. He makes happy little noises, eager for more attention. Kyouya merely laughs.

"Alright, alright." Kyouya says, sitting on the bed beside him. "I suppose I can reward you for waiting so long."

Tamaki lights up and tries to move over to him, straining his binds, but is stopped by a firm hand. He lets out a strangled whine.

"Not yet." Kyouya growls, back to his previous demeanor. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a rather pathetic vibrator, not nearly big enough or strong enough to satisfy Tamaki. He knows that this is intentional, and that his daddy intends only to torture him more. He shakes his head.

"N-no..." He begs. "Please, have me!" 

Kyouya glares at him. "Who are you to be giving orders?!" 

Tamaki whimpers, but does not falter as Kyouya roughly shoves the vibrator inside him. He's already hard, has been for a while, so the friction doesn't hurt as much as it should. He cries out anyway.

Kyouya flicks the vibrator on once it's inside him, and Tamaki's cries turn to muffled groans. He shakes all over and his mouth hangs slack as he bucks wildly against the vibrator in vain. From his throat come desperate whimpers, and Kyouya smiles in return. 

"Do you like that?" He asks with a steady voice. Tamaki shakes his head no, and Kyouya pouts.

"No?" He muses, all of a sudden sugary sweet. "Do you want me to take it out?" Tamaki chokes out a sob.

"Daddy..." Tamaki whimpers, staring up at him with practiced eyes. As always, they're a shocking shade of violet that shouldn't even be possible. It's a magical realism unique to Tamaki, and usually he can get what he wants just by looking, but Kyouya knows better. He simply raises a brow.

"What is it, Tamaki?" Kyouya asks innocently, running his hand along Tamaki's chest. He can feel him tense, rising and falling as his breath speeds up. Kyouya can feel the vibrations from inside him as he moves his hand lower, exploring a torso that he already knows so well. For a moment, he looks at Tamaki with eyes full of love, but it is fleeting. At times like these, much unlike Tamaki, feelings aren't quite the first priority for him, and anyway, he has a part to play. 

Tamaki lets out a low whine, bringing Kyouya back to reality. His face is scrunched up, and he is rolling his hips against Kyouya's vibrator, trying desperatly to achieve something, anything. Kyouya laughs.

"Look at you." He coos, his hand moving torturously slowly over Tamaki's hipbones. "You're so desperate. You want me so bad."

Tamaki nods in agreement, babbling something incoherent- or was it in French? Kyouya couldn't be sure, but either way, it wasn't enough. 

"Come on." Kyouya smacks Tamaki's thighs, earning a surprised yelp. "Beg for me." 

Tamaki easily complies. 

"Please, daddy, please!" He pleads, and does not stop until the words become one long string of "pleasepleaseplease" and he has managed to tip himself over in his binds to grovel and kiss at Kyouya's feet. 

Kyouya laughs darkly, and drags Tamaki back up by his hair for a kiss hard enough to bruise. Tamaki moans loudly into it, despite the pain, as he is finally getting what he wants. He kisses back with fervor, unable to control the noises escaping his mouth. Kyouya takes the moment to remove the little vibrator and place it on the bed beside them. They won't be needing it anymore.

He bites at Tamaki's lips, desperate to hurt, desperate to ruin, and Tamaki only wants more. His kisses become sloppy and excited, every part of his body anticipating being filled. Kyouya pushes him over so that he's on his back, not breaking their kiss, and Tamaki doesn't mind that it's uncomfortable in the slightest.

He can feel Kyouya press his dick up against his hole, and if he could move, Tamaki would tell him to hurry up. Instead, he whimpers against his lips, forcing their kiss into no more than a fierce tangle of tongues. Kyouya has no complaints. His cock is hard on Tamaki's skin, almost painfully so, and when he finally pushes it inside him, it's like coming home.

Tamaki screams, and it resonates around the empty room. They have long since been worried about being caught, long since cared a single bit about anyone else in the home. Or anyone else in the world, for that matter. In fact, in this moment, Kyouya thinks that he might possibly hold the entire world in his hands.

He doesn't take the time to consider, he's too busy biting and sucking at Tamaki's neck, making marks that will last for weeks. He admires his handiwork as he allows Tamaki, who resembles a large pile of mush, to adjust to him. 

"Mine..." Kyouya growls, clutching Tamaki's hips as he gasps for air. He doesn't really care that he will leave bruises. Bruises only serve as further reminder, and are therefore good things. 

After mere moments, Tamaki begins to move against him, rolling his hips the same way as before. Kyouya smiles.

"Do you want daddy to fuck you, then, Tamaki?" The voice that he heard was unlike his, deep and husky, filled with desire. Tamaki nods ecstatically, and Kyouya begins to move.

With each thrust comes a noise from the person tied up below him, making Kyouya groan in response. His movements are quick and rough, intentionally. He wants Tamaki to feel in the morning who he belongs to. He wants Tamaki to have to cover dark bruises, he wants to be a constant. He wants Tamaki to remember the pain every time he speaks of love with someone else.

But this is not lovemaking. There is no love here, in this dark room that only the two of them know about. There is no affection between the ropes over Tamaki's wrists and ankles. There is no deeper meaning to the harshness. 

Kyouya pounds into him, grabbing his hair to violently push and pull in time. Tamaki, always the performer, cries out every time, loudly as he ever is. He's talking nonsense, too, mostly in French, words Kyouya recognizes as declarations of love.

These only serve to make him fuck harder, faster, more angrily. Tamaki is incoherent.

"Daddy! Daddy!" He cries, completely lost in pleasure, and Kyouya decides that it's about time that he sees him finish.

"Come on." Kyouya murmurs, staring into glazed-over eyes of violet as his movements become erratic. He finally touches Tamaki's cock, stroking him just as roughly and sloppily as he's moving. "Come for me."

It's as if those words are a trigger, because Tamaki comes spectacularly in Kyouya's hands. He shines angelic and screams his name and for a moment Kyouya thinks he must have died and gone to heaven. He follows suit quicker than he should, tightening his grip on Tamaki's blond locks and coming hard inside him.

It takes him quite a few minutes to come down, and when he finally pulls out and opens his eyes, Tamaki is staring up at him with what is quite possibly the stupidest smile he has ever seen. Orgasm must have changed something in him, because Kyouya stares back the same way, laughing gently.

"What?" Kyouya asks, brushing Tamaki's hair from his eyes. Tamaki leans again into the touch, moving his head to kiss at Kyouya's hand. Kyouya's heart just about falls out of his chest, and he reaches out to pull him into his lap. He starts to untie him so that he can relax his limbs. Tamaki rests his head on his shoulder, making happy little noises

"You did so good." He praises, working through the complex knots. A twinge of guilt hits him when he sees the searing red rope burns. "You took all of it." Tamaki grins.

"Loved.... It..." He chokes out, his voice strained from all the screaming. It'll be worse tomorrow, Kyouya knows, but he can't help but wonder if he was finally too rough on him. He gets Tamaki's binds undone and immediately wraps his arms around him. Tamaki winces but does the same, scooting closer.

Kyouya wants to apologize, to at least give him that much, but instead he receives a tiny little kiss from swollen lips. 

"Love... You..." Tamaki says, his voice rough, and Kyouya stares at him.

If there's anything to be said about Ootori Kyouya, it had to be that he craves control. Everything must be in line, every part of his life. He had learned from a young age to bottle up everything that wasn't absolutely perfect, from his grades to his work at the host club. He has everything under control, even now, in the bedroom with Tamaki. But, if there's anything to be said about Tamaki, it's that he could fall in love, and love he does. Crazy, uncontrollable love, that leaves Kyouya's head spinning and heart racing, and Kyouya has found himself loving right back.

He can't help but laugh. Of all the people to be madly in love with, it had to be this idiot. Tamaki looks offended, but Kyouya kisses him, and he smiles in spite of himself.

Later, Tamaki will be rambling on about everything and nothing, his voice back in full force, and he will refer to this, as he always does, as making love. Kyouya isn't sure Tamaki knows what making love is, but this is all he knows of sex. Kyouya wonders, as he kisses the wounds he has created, if they ever really "make love." 

There is no tenderness here in this dark room, when they are alone together. There is no gentleness to their touches. It had happened this way so many times before, and will happen again, violent and angry and out of control.

"Come on." Kyouya says, smiling a soft smile. He scoops Tamaki up in his arms, earning a little squeak. "Let's get you cleaned up."


End file.
